A New Player
by Sugarmonster77
Summary: What happens when Castiel has to protect Michaels half human half angel daughter from demons and angels alike. Who does he have protect her? Well the Winchester brothers of course! (based on season 5)
1. Chapter 1

You'd think that when the end came we would all be dead. Not the case. I woke up in some abandoned warehouse with boarded up windows and cement walls decorated with graffiti. I rubbed my aching head trying to remember what happened. The news reporter had been saying something about tsunamis in Nevada and volcanic eruptions along the east coast, then my mom was screaming something at me so I turned around just in time to be blinded by a white light. Next thing I know I'm here. I get up slowly and walk over to a window. I try pulling off one of the boards but its nailed on pretty tight. I look around for a blunt instrument to try and break the boards finally I find a rusty wrench.

I hit the boards with the wrench and can start to see cracks. I don't see any light shining through so I'm guessing it's night. The board breaks with a groan and I look through in hopes of seeing some recognizable ground. As I look at the window I realize that it's blacked out.

"What the hell?" I say aloud. Who wouldn't want people looking in so badly that they would paint the windows heavily and board them up?

"Good question, Terra." Someone says behind me. I scream and whip around scared for my life. Some guy in a trench coat is standing there. For some reason he looks really familiar.

"What the hell?!" I practically screech.

"Don't worry Terra, I would never hurt you." The guy says his blue eyes looking at me with worry.

"Oh good to know, at least I know that I won't be hurt by the strange guy in a trench coat that can also read my mind." I say trying to distract him while I back up reaching for the wrench.

"Oh this?" He says looking down at his clothes. "This isn't what I chose to wear, but I had to get here quickly." He says as if he thinks I understand him. My hands grasp the wrench as I feign tripping backwards. He walks closer to me as if he's worried. I stand up and hit him in the head with the wrench, then I run for the huge metal doors. As I'm struggling to open them I hear his footsteps behind me.

"Stay away from me!" I yell scared out my mind.

"I can't do that Terra." He says right behind me. I whip around and he is standing there, with freaking giant black wings.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I scream believing I'm about to die.

"You say that phrase a lot, but truly it's not a place to tangle with, why just ask Dean Winchester." He frowns a little.

"Okay, I'm about two seconds away from screaming my head off if you don't tell me who you are and what the hell you want with me." I say frantically.

"I am Castiel, and I am an angel of the lord." He says calmly.

"Ha, okay, you know what, I'm going to go swallow that pill while dealing with the apocalypse. Bye now!" I say realizing how much I feel like I should trust him.

"It's okay to trust me, because you are half angel." He says as if that's the most rational thing in the world.

"I'm about to have a mental breakdown. I am sure as hell that I'm not half angel because I know my parents, neither of them are angels." I say on the verge of tears.

"You know your mother." He corrected.

"Come again." I say.

"You know your mother, your father died before you were born." He says.

"I…I." I stutter.

"Your father's not dead, because he can't die. Your father is an arch-angel, Michael." He says logically.

"Uh huh, okay, well, bye." I say starting to run to the painted window.

"Stop!" He yells. I jump towards the window and it breaks. Just as I hear the whoosh of air around me he grabs my arm and suddenly we're not in the warehouse.

We're in some room with white walls and gilded decorations. There are biblical murals all over the walls. There's a table in the center with…. Lobster, crab, and shrimp. All prepared to perfection.

"What. The. Hell." I say.

"More like the opposite." Castiel says behind me. I really want to cry. I have no idea where I am, where my family is, and why the hell this guy thinks I'm part angel.

"Okay, I get it. You read minds, you have wings and you can teleport. But I can't do any of that so I'm not an angel, so just let me go home!" I said knowing I was somewhat lying.

"You know that's not true." Castiel said.

"Yes it is, I'm a normal teenage girl from Boston!" I said literally about to scream.

"Really what about the time you went to the antique shop last year." He said as if reading from a book. He was talking about when I went to the antique shop with my two best friends. I saw a really expensive necklace that I really wanted. I didn't end up buying it but when I got home the necklace was in my jewelry box.

"That was…. I don't know. Coincidence? I just know that I'm not part angel!" I yelled. "Now where the hell is the door?" I asked ready to leave.

"I can't let you leave." Castiel said.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I just want to get out of here!" I screamed. I closed my eyes and opened them in… my front yard.

"Crap…." I muttered. My roof was caved in and the windows were melted.

"Mom! Natalie?!" I yelled hoping they were okay. I was so frightened by Castiel, and how the hell I showed up on my front lawn when I was somewhere else just a minute ago that I had to have my mom and sister or I was going to break down.

"Mom! Natalie? Where are you?!" I yelled.

"Terra?" I heard a small voice say.

"Natalie?! Where are you?!" I practically screamed.

"Your room…." Natalie said. My room had the worst damage. Natalie could be seriously hurt. I sprinted to the door and forced my way in. There was so much glass and broken furniture that I was blocked to my room.

"Natalie I'm coming!" I screamed.

"My leg, it's bleeding.." She said. I shut my eyes and wished to be in my room. I opened them still in the broken entry way.

"Come on, it worked last time." I said. I shut my eyes and opened them a few more times with no luck.

"Terra, where are you?" My sister said.

"I'm coming Nat!" I yelled.

"You won't be able to get to her in time." Castiel said behind me. I whirled around freaked out of my mind.

"She's bleeding to fast, she'll bleed out before you can get to her." He said calmly.

"Then, help her! Please! Save her! I'll go with you okay, just help her!" I screeched.

"Of course." He said. Then he disappeared in a whoosh of air. He reappeared with my bleeding sister in his arms.

"Nat, where does it hurt?" I asked.

"My leg." She cried. I was about to reach over to her when Castiel pressed two fingers to her forehead. She stopped wincing and her leg straightened itself.

"What did you do?" I asked surprised.

"I healed her. Now come, we must go." He said.

"What about Nat? Isn't she half angel or whatever to?" I asked hoping it was true.

"No, you were born from different fathers." He said walking towards the door.

"What is he talking about Terra?" Natalie asked.

"Nat, you don't want to.." I started to say until my sentence was interrupted by Castiel. He pressed two fingers to her forehead again, but this time she slumped to the ground.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" I said with clenched teeth.

"She is merely sleeping. Now we must go!" He said forcefully. He grabbed my arm and we whooshed back to the room. This time there was burgers and beer on the table.

"Damnit." Castiel muttered. The room started to rumble. Castiel grabbed my arm again and this time we showed up back in the warehouse.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled.

"Just my vessel causing problems." A voice said behind me. I slowly turned around.

"Michael" Castiel said with clenched teeth.

"Hello Castiel. Now what are you doing with my daughter?" He said.

"Your daughter?" I asked incredulously. "I'm not your daughter you pompous jerk. Lying to my family that you're dead is not very fatherly. So I don't care if you're some angel and I'm half angel. I'd rather Castiel is my father because he at least helped me and my family." I spewed. Castiel grabbed my arm and we were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Side Note:** Hey guys sorry about the wall of text. I use Microsoft word so for some reason indent doesn't transfer over on fanfiction.

**Recap:** Terra is half angel, half human and Castiel finds her. The end has come and she can't find her family. Michael the arch-angel (Her father) has found her so Castiel whisks them away before Michael can keep them there.

We showed up in some motel room. Castiel was still holding my arm pretty tight so I stepped away awkwardly. There were fast food wrappers littering the small table in the corner of the room. There's a pile of quarters next to the "magic fingers" machine.

"Okay, so my angel father just found me, I just cussed him out, and now I'm in a random hotel room. Good to know." I said trying to keep myself sane. All of a sudden there was a sharp pain in my ribs and I winced.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I just marked you with ancient symbols protecting you from being found by any angel, including me." Castiel said.

"Great. I've known you for a total of 3 hours and now I'm already branded by you." I said exasperated.

"Is that bad?" Castiel asked tentatively.

"Yes!" I said.

"Never mind, I don't have much time Michael will find me. Give the Winchesters this note and tell them Castiel sent you. If they ask how they know you're telling the truth ask them to cut you with the knife." He said, then he disappeared.

"I don't want to be cut by some damn knife!" I yelled at the ceiling. After the ceiling didn't reply I sat on one of the beds. I saw the phone on the side table and had a brilliant idea. I dialed the correct numbers and the phone started ringing.

"The person you are trying to reach is unavailable…." I slammed the phone into the receiver just as the door opened.

"Yea, okay Bobby. You too. Okay…. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The taller one of the two guys that walked in yelled. The other, blonde one ran at me with a knife but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why can't I move?" The blonde one growled.

"Don't ask me, some "angel" named Castiel sent me here…" I stopped when the tall one splashed me in the face with salty water.

"Thanks for that. This was a nice shirt…" I said sarcastically.

"Okay, so you're obviously not a demon." The tall one deduced.

"Really Sam? What else could she be? Oh yeah! A vampire, a werewolf, a shapeshifter, a ghost, a witch and EVERYTHING ELSE!" The blonde one yelled.

"Shut up! I have no idea why the hell this is happening to me but I'm going to tell you what I have to say and you're going to listen!" I yelled making them both stare at me. The blonde one's feet started to move again so I started to talk before he could attack me.

"Okay, some guy in a trench coat that has black wings, can read minds, and is named Castiel told me that I'm the half angel, half human daughter of some son of a bitch Michael and that he branded my ribs. He said that the Winchesters would protect me, and I assume that you're the Winchesters?" I asked.

"Cas sent you? You're Michaels daughter? You're half angel?" Sam asked.

"Yes, yes, and yes." I said. "Cas also told me to give you this note and you had to cut me with the knife?" I questioningly said while handing the note to Sam.

"We don't have to cut you, we already know you're not a demon." Sam said as he read over the note.

"Dean! This says Cas is in a lot of trouble. We apparently need to protect Terra at all costs because she could be the key to winning!" Sam said excitedly.

"That's great Sammy, but how do we know she didn't forge this note?" Dean asked.

"You don't." I heard Castiel say behind me. I jumped a little bit surprised. "You'll have to trust me." He said.

"Cas? What the hell is going on? Is she like the anti-christ backwards? Like the anti-Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"No, but like the anti-christ she is more powerful than angels and human alike. She could heal a whole city if she wanted to, or take a whole crowd back to prehistoric times. She can do any number of things." Castiel said.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah. What the hell is an anti-christ? And Castiel I don't care if you're an angel or not because after everything you put me through today I hope you go to hell." I stated.

"Ha, ha, ha. I like her." Dean said chuckling. At the same time Sam looked very intense.

"If she's all powerful, can she destroy Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"Possibly, that's why you need to protect her. The demons won't touch you Sam so as long as you're near her she's safe." Castiel told Sam.

"Okay, hold the phone. Demons, Lucifer? As in Satan and his army of twisted souls?" I asked incredulously. All three of them stared at me.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"I've been interested in stuff like that all of my life." I said shrugging.

"It's your angel heritage shining through." Castiel said.

"Back on topic!" Dean said loudly.

"Yes, well Michael will find me any minute so I need to go. Don't leave her alone or unprotected." Castiel said right before he vanished.

"Well, you heard Cas. She could stop Lucifer so we need to protect her." Dean said grabbing a quarter from the pile by the magic fingers machine.

"I still have no idea what's going on." I said crossing my arms.

"Right. Hey how old are you?" Dean asked.

"Why?" I asked

"Just wondering…" He said.

"19. Now please explain to me what's going on!" I demanded.

"Yeah, so you're the half angel daughter of Michael a very powerful arch-angel. Dean is his true vessel which means that Michael can't be a powerful human unless Dean agrees for Michael to take over his body. The reason Michael wants to take his body is because I may have set free Lucifer and now his army of demons want to start the apocalypse with him and the only way to stop him is by Michael coming to Earth and destroying him. But now we have a new player. You may be able to destroy Lucifer and keep Dean from being an angels prom dress." Sam said in a rush. I sat on the bed slowly.

"So you're saying that Dean here is my fathers true body on Earth or whatever, but if I can stop Lucifer he won't need Deans body?" I asked trying to clarify.

"Pretty much." Dean said laying on the bed smiling. I realized that he started the "Magic Fingers" machine.

"Dude. Really?" Sam said exasperated.

"What I was stressed, now I'm not." He said his voice shaky from the vibrating bed.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"I say we stay the night here then hit the road to Bobbys and see if he knows anything." Dean said.

"Okay, who's Bobby?" I asked.

"He's like us. We hunt supernatural creatures that kill or hurt other people. He used to do that until he got stuck in a wheel chair, now he researches most of the stuff to help us out." Sam said.

"Oh, um, well thanks for killing the things under my bed." I said awkwardly.

"Sure. By the way I never got your naaame." Dean said his voice shaky again

"Oh. Terra." I said.

"That means Earth in Latin." Sam said.

"Dude!" Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked inncocently.


End file.
